One Day Can Change A Lifetime
by SparklingFlames
Summary: James wants Lily to go out with him. Lily doesnt want to. But if and when she agrees to, Does he really like her? Or is it for his reputation?
1. Agreement

L&J-How one day can change anything.  
  
-I own nothing but the cans of soda that made me feel like writing this. Correction. The EMPTY cans of soda that made me want to write this. Don't sue, It's not worth it. All you'll get is a couple of empty cans of soda. ;- )  
  
*****************************  
  
Lily Evans turned the corner and continued running. She could hear the sound of James' footsteps getting closer and closer. 'Damn that Quidditch', she thought. She was trying, with all her power, to get away from him. James Potter was once again pestering her on why she wouldn't go out with him. Why? One of those mysteries of life she guessed. As Lily kept running she felt him come up behind her and turn her around. "Why not?!" He asked, giving he a curious look. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes..." "Hmm. We'll let's see. Could it be that I'm physically, mentally and emotionally disgusted by you, or is it just the fact that you're an egotistical, selfish, ignorant jerk?" "Now, now. Isn't that just a bit harsh?" He asked, looking hurt. She eyes him and pretended to think for a minute. "No." She said simply.  
  
"Lily, come on, just one d-" "No!" "Please! Other girls would kill for me to be asking them this." "Then get one of them, smart one." "But I don't want one of them! I want you!" "Very flattering, Potter." "Come on, Evans! One date. One single date. If you don't have fun, just tell me, and I swear, I'll never ask you to go out again. What do you say?"James asked, giving her a crooked grin. She was just about to turn him down for the 6th time today, when she realized something. 'Hmm', she thought, ' One date and I'll never have to hear him bug me about this ever again. What's the chance I'll have fun with him? And even if I do, I can lie and say I don't! This is perfect!' "Fine." James looked at her for a second. "Really?" "Yeah sure." "Great!" "When?" Um.Is next weekend okay? It's a Hogsmeade weekend." "Sure." "Wicked!" James kissed her on the cheek. "I got to go. Thanks, Lily. You wont be sorry, I promise. See you!" With that, he ran off. 'No doubt, to tell his friends.' She thought as she watched him turn the corner. "Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
ok that wasn't supposed to be the end but it wasn't working so I had to erase some. So. What do you think? Please Reply. I need to hear what you think. All my other stories have been failures, but hopefully this one won't (even though I think it stinks) because this is my first James and Lily that I've done.  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Soup and Tears

Don't sue, no point. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* James dashed into the Gryffindor common room. "Where's the fire?" Remus asked. He and Sirius were studying on the couch. "Oh, thank Merlin, you're back, Prongs! Moony actually talked me into studying! I thought I was going to die of boredom!" Remus rolled his eyes. "So.anyway.why were you in such a hurry?" "You'll never believe it! I-" Just then the common room door swung open. Peter was standing there, his face and his hair damp and he seemed to be smelled like.chowder. As he walked in he started hyperventilating. Remus looked at him. "What happened, Wormtail?" "Oh it was terrible! There was a food fight in the cafeteria! I hit someone with my orange, but all of a sudden someone hit me in the head with an apple and I fell right into my clam chowder! I was drowning in my-IT IS NOT FUNNY! I could have died!" James, Remus, and Sirius were all snickering. "Sorry! Sorry!" Sirius started, "But that's the first time I've ever heard of death by soup!" This made them laugh even more. Peter shook his head. "Ok, but James was just about to tell us something!" Remus said. "Oh? What's going on?" "Ok. Well, You'll never believe it. I got Lily to go to Hogsmeade with me!" "Lily as in Lily Evens?! Are you bloody serious?!" James nodded. "Damn, you'll be on a date with one of the hottest girls in Gryffindor." Remus said. "Not just that', Sirius added, 'But this means you'll have finally gone out with all the 6th year girls in Gryffindor!" "I know!" James laughed. Remus looked at them. "Don't you guys even feel a little bit bad, by going out with all these girls, even though you don't like them?" "Hey, I like Lily. And all the other girls I went out with." "Yeah, well what about Dana, or Charlotte, or Chrissie, or Jenna, or Belinda, not to mention Sally and Emil-" "OK! I get it! But that's what I have to do to be popular, and besides, it makes things more interesting! I mean come on, could you really just date one girl forever? It's so boring!" Sirius agreed. "You're siding with him?" "Yes, Moony, lighten up, jeez!" Remus gave up, and they all started laughing again, but little did they know, Lily was watch and listening, tears glistening in her eyes, from behind the partially open common room entrance. ***************************** 


End file.
